


You Can't Shame Me

by MysticallyGallavich



Series: Prompts for my lovelies [31]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: CallMEBaby, Chokinglight, Likingwhatilike, Love, M/M, MickeyisBadass, Restraints, SmallKinks, Smallsmutt, noshame, prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 22:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13467648
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MysticallyGallavich/pseuds/MysticallyGallavich
Summary: What if Mickey has a kink and everybody finds out about it. They try to kinkshame Him, but he's Mickey Fucking Milkovich and he owns that shit.  He likes what he likes, and nobody can take that away from him.





	You Can't Shame Me

**Author's Note:**

> OK this is kind of short, and it's actually pretty tame on the smut, but the point is made. As Usual...with my prompts, that amazing bish ela helped me with ideas. 2 writers, one brain, I stg. ANYWAY. ENJOY.

What if Mickey has a kink and everybody finds out about it and tries to tease/kink shame him? But he's Mickey Fucking Milkovich so he owns that kink. It's his and you can't take it away from him. Like crossdressing or wearing make up, something very vanilla but out of character like. Maybe nail polish, but that's punk.

\---

Mickey Milkovich was no bitch, in front of everyone in the world, he was a force. A force not to fuck with. And yeah maybe sometimes behind closed doors, he liked certain things. That didn’t make him a bitch, no matter what anybody thought.  He had a thing for Ian Gallagher, and Ian gave him everything he ever needed, every little thing Mickey asked of him, he did without question.  When Mickey wanted to be tied up, Ian didn’t even flinch. When Mickey asked him to spank him one day, Ian shrugged and did it anyway, and it was fucking hot by the way.  Those were just little things Mickey liked that Ian did. No matter what he came up with Ian Gallagher was game. 

The thing was, the thing he liked the most, were things that he hadn't even expected to like really. He had always assumed that kissing was something he would never do. It was intimate, and Mickey Milkovich was not intimate. He liked to be fucked, not made love to. It was simple facts. He would never have a boyfriend and he would never fall in love. And that’s where the problem lied sometimes wasn’t it? Ian Gallagher had broken through all of his defenses long ago.  

The first time Ian kissed him, Mickey thought he would want to punch him, but he didn’t, he savored the taste of those perfect lips, lips he might add that looked even more perfect wrapped around his dick right now. 

The first time Ian had let that little word slip out of his mouth, Mickey had glared at him, told him not to say that pussy shit. "Baby." That fucking word held so much weight behind it, weight at the time that Mickey hadn't been ready to face. But now, three years later...he kind of fucking loved it.  Okay, not kind of, he really fucking loved it, especially when Ian started saying it right before Mickey came, for some reason, sweet words out of Ian's lips made him cum harder than he ever thought he could imagine. 

There was one more thing that Mickey loved more than anything, the slight chance of getting caught. It was a thing. They had fucked everywhere in anywhere during their time of the relationship, that had once been just casual convenience and no longer was anymore. Ian liked to think up new places, and Mickey fucking loved them all. His favorite to date had to have been the Fountain in the mall. That one was a hard one to task. They had somehow managed to hide out long enough until the place was closed. So there really wasn’t much of a chance of getting caught, only by security guards and who really gave a flying fuck about those fat fucks. Best orgasm ever, bend over a fountain, water running, Ian pounding into him, screaming out for him, calling him baby. Oh yeah, that was the shit. 

How could you really top that? You really couldn’t, unless, you happened to be a college student, at a house party full of fucking people, and Ian fucking Gallagher had a bright idea, of fucking in the front bathroom. The fucking part wasn’t the issue. He hasn't hidden away in the closet anymore like he once was. The thing was...Ian and Mickey were not fucking quiet. EVER. It was like it was physically impossible for them to manage, and of course Ian wanted Mickey to have an amazing orgasm, he was a great boyfriend like that. 

So he worked him over until he was panting, begging, the fucking shit head was holding out on Mickey. Teasing every inch of his body, he even had some fucking handcuffs in his pocket. How the fucking fuck did he get those...so Mickey was being handcuffed to the shower rod and stripped naked, and he was panting, and moaning LOUDLY, and begging for Ian, begging for him to fuck him harder, to make him cum. And Ian was LOUDLY, fucking dominating the shit out of him, and spanking him. 

When he finally got to the fucking portion of this drunken escapade, Mickey was screaming, so fucking close, but he needed it. He knew Ian was waiting. He didn’t use to have to ask, but lately, Ian had this thing about making sure Mickey knew, that he knew how much he fucking loved it. 

"Damn it man...say it...fucking say it, so close!" He screamed. 

"Baby..."Ian starts and Mickey moans. Oh yeah, that’s good. 

"More." He growls. 

"So good for me baby, my good baby...Fuck...Baby.." Ian says as he is pounding Mickey's ass with so much force. Fucking amazing. 

"Again, say it again! So close" 

"baby...fuck Baby...perfect ass...My sweet Baby." He says and there it was...Mickey looks back at Ian with a twinkle in his eye. 

"Do it!" He says and Ian chuckles as he wraps his hands around Mickey's neck and applies just enough pressure, while chanting baby, like a fucking mantra, and that's where it is, Mickey cums violently, and loudly, collapsing against himself until Ian unlocks his cuffs and he falls down onto the floor. 

\--

That's the thing about Mickey when he is in the throes of sex, he doesn’t give a shit about anything around him. Ian knew it, Mickey knew it, it was just a fact. So maybe the excitement of it all, he forgot that there was sure to be people listening to him outside the door.  Maybe he didn’t count on the word getting around before he even left the bathroom...Ian heard the whispers first and his eyes widened. He tried to usher Mickey out of the house, but Mickey demanded to know what was going on. Before Ian could explain, he heard a few of the jock assholes that he beat up last week, going on and on about...how Mickey Milkovich liked it when his twink called him Baby.  How he liked it when Ian was rough with him.  Somebody had heard everything, and somebody had a big fucking mouth. 

Mickey had two choices. He could be a bitch and run out of here embarrassed, or he could just say fuck it all. He grabbed Ian's hand and took him home. He didn’t run away, Mickey Milkovich didn’t run away. The shit would pass, no use in worrying about it. 

\--

The shit did not pass. One week is how long it took for Mickey to fucking snap. He walked down the hallway to his next class when he heard the assholes going on and on and on about it. Mickey had enough, and Ian wasn’t around to calm him down...that was their first mistake. Another thing they didn’t know. Ian Gallagher was like his fucking meditation or something. He knew exactly what to say and do to get Mickey to not do stupid shit. Well, Gallagher was in class across campus so that counted that out. 

He walked up to Brett whats his face and looked at him and his friends square in the eye. 

"You got something you want to fuckin' say to me?" He said eyeing the man. 

"Yeah, babyyyy...I mean...Milkovich." The guy smirked like he had done this big bad thing.  Mickey punched him. 

"Yeah...I like to be called baby...by tall adonis fucking redheads, and you don’t fit the bill. So shut the fuck up about it...I like it when he does a lot of things, who wouldn’t, have you seen him? Fucking damn.  Likin' what I like don’t make me a bitch, you and your kind would be smart to fuckin' remember that. Next time you think of talking about me or my amazing as fuck in bed boyfriend...you might want to remember that I'm a Milkovich, and I will cut you from one cheek to the other, and laugh while I'm doing it. And then I will have my boyfriend fuck me hard against the wall, calling me baby, and telling me what a good job I did, killing your ass. Capiche'?" Mickey said. And the men nodded and look at him widely before walking away. 

"and I thought the Red-head was the crazy one," Jeff said, and that was a mistake because Mickey took off after him until he caught him up against the wall. "Now Now...didn't we just talk about you dumbasses running your mouth. Talk about me, I will kill you...Talk about him...and I will torture you and every fucking member of your family...Got it?" He said before punching the guy so hard he fell against the ground. 

\--

"So baby..." Ian started on lunch as they sat outside. 

"yes?" Mickey asked looking up at him innocently. He knew he had heard. 

"Heard you had some fun this morning." He said and Mickey laughed. 

"I might have inflicted a small amount of violence...to douchebags who cant keep their mouths shut." He says.  and he is pushed down against the grass while Ian kisses him feverishly. 

Oh yeah, he knew how to get Ian going just as much as he did for him.  It was going to be an amazing night. 

**Author's Note:**

> prompt me lovelies. I have alot im working on but i love getting requests. and I know somebody who needs more prompts for me to make her talk to me about. So get at it. 
> 
> :P 
> 
> MysticallyGallavich @ Tumblr.


End file.
